


Narrative

by narsus



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Alex has always been a storyteller.





	Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prey 2017 belongs to Arkane Studios and Bethesda Softworks. No profit is being made from this work.

He eulogises his brother in the narrative. The typhon that is Morgan shares some genetic makeup but also only knows a limited version of events. Alex wrote a story about a hero scientist like something in a video game he’d once played.

He leaves out the inconvenient parts. The parts about Morgan’s repeated conflict with ethical research committees, the parts about his drinking, the parts about the other scientists who conveniently vanished when they dared question Morgan research.

Alex has always been a storyteller. Always the last man standing. It is invariably the victor that gets to tell the tale.


End file.
